naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reborn Ikusa vs The Wise Daichi Senju
Part 1, Daichi vs Ikusa Battle 1 As Daichi was sitting in his village, signing papers, he felt a large chakra presence appear in the boarders of his land, he immediately evacuated Shadogakure and the villages around it. After it was done he went to check out the very very large chakra. Ikusa the newly reborn Ikusa walked the borders of a village he had never seen when he once walked the world. " Crow what is this chakra I feel near, seems similar to a chakra I felt back then against Terrox." "Ikusa it seems I am also unable to trace this chakra it's not the old one we are use to but something that this world may have offered." The crow responded. "(It seems like this person has some Uchiha and Senju genes, and if he has Uchiha in him, he must mean business. And if he has Senju and Uchiha, it might be a possibility he has the Rinnegan in him, Crap.)" As Daichi ran to catch Ikusa, Ikusa stopped him in his tracks with his Gravity Release. "Slow down and tell me who you are." The crow looked at the man. "This can't be no maybe I'm incorrect!" The crow shouted. "Crow what is it?" "It seems he has some of your genes in him." The crow responded. "I'll ask once more who are you?" "Son you should have more respect for tour elders. Anyhow my name is Daichi Senju and yours is?" "What era has this world come to, I'm in the legends with the Sage of Six Paths, aren't I?" "Um, Nothing is coming up to mind now you see i'm old so i have to think back, let me see, (mumbles) Eh nope nothing comes to mind" "Ugh Crow explain..." The crow then clears his throat "Well see He "Ikusa" is the younger brother of the once known Sage of Six Paths. He has been reborn by how we don't know but he's here now." "(snore) (snore). Eh oh sorry what did you say, me floating in air makes me sleepy." "Go ahead Ikusa I won't stop you use all your power and end this old fool." Ikusa stomps his Shakujō on the ground when suddenly Daichi is pulled towards him. Ikusa then puts his full palm into Daichi's stomach. "Wow Ikusa that already?" "Don't want him running away right?" "Who says I was going to run away?" Then Daichi's wood clone he created earlier comes and punches Ikusa in the face sending him flying a few yards. Then the gravitational jutsu is released for Daichi Ikusa's hand now turns into a machine gun like thing and he fired the bullets at both the clone and real thing. "Wow Ikusa the Asura Path is see ehh." The crow states. Then as the bullets come towards Daichi, uses the Summoning: Rashōmon to block all of the bullets coming towards him and his clone. Then Daichi uses the Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique and sends the roots towards Ikusa in an attempt to bind him in them. Ikusa uses his manipulates gravity to make himself float the he easily captures Daichi with Senpondo. "Ikusa you have 7 seconds hurry up make it quick." "Right" He then jumps from the sky and punches Daichi in the face and then he goes with a kick to the face. "Ikusa 3 seconds!" Screamed the crow. Ikusa then uses Leaf Gale in his face. "What is this gravity jutsu he uses, I've never encountered a person with jutsu like this in all my years." Then as Daichi regains his movement, he then takes the covering off of his cane to reveal a Simple Sword. He then charges at Ikusa and attacks him multiple times, they trade blows for a few minutes and then separate. "Enough of this non sense use your Sharingan already!" Said the crow Ikusa's eyes go turn to the three tomoe, then they turn into his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu" he mumbles while using Senpondo once more he had no where to go for seven seconds . Then Daichi's wood clone comes and uses Wood Release: World of Trees Wall in the path of the Amaterasu to block the flames from burning Daichi. Then after the 7 seconds were up, the clone uses Wood Release: Great Forest Technique and throws Daichi over the wall of trees. Then Daichi uses Wood Release: Cutting Technique and sends hundreds of wooden spikes at Ikusa. Ikusa still suffering from using the Amaterasu is now holding his eyes, when the Crow's eye suddenly turn into the Rinnegan. The two are now visually linked. "Ikusa I know you can see, I just linked you with me at least manipulate gravity and make the spikes heavy, and make them fall!" Ikusa then does as told "Senpondo!" He shouts and the spikes fall from mid air. Then Daichi uses Wood Release: Great Forest Technique and grabs Ikusa. He swing him around a few times and then then throws him into a large rock a few feet away. Ikusa uses seconds before he hits the rock vanishes and all that is left is a purple flash. He then appears right at the point of Daichi's stomach and delivers a hurt full blow to the gut. "Ikusa until you regain vision i'll be your eyes." the crow shouts. "How did he do that? He must have the Flying Thunder God Technique, but when did he ..!, It was when He put his palm on my stomach." Daichi says to himself. Then Daichi recovers and while in mid air he uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and shoots it towards Ikusa "Ikusa north 2 o'cloack!" The crow shouts, and Ikusa turns around and say's Shinra Tensei, as the area and the Fireballs are pushed away with great force. As he lands he slams his hands on the ground to use [http://naruto-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Underground_Roots_Technique Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique] and sends them towards Ikusa, and his clone charges in within the roots to attack Ikusa. "Crow take care of that stupid clone!" Crow then sucks the clone into his Rinnegan. "Tooken care of." "Good." Ikusa said now with his sight back. Daichi then looks over towards the crow and back at Ikusa, "I've got you." Ikusa says with just his right eye open revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan. "This is my ultimate genjutsu, you will have to serve 3 months to get out of this genjutsu." Ikusa says after stabbing the old man in the chest. Then while Daichi was in the genjutsu, He smiles, "You know I'm also very skilled in genjutsu, but I can't break this, but I know who can help me." Then 3 ninja come out of no where and 1 of them uses Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, to trap Ikusa, then the 2nd one uses Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, to overlap the tree bind and then the third one places a sealing tag on the prison. "Father, Father?" "He's under a powerful Genjutsu, all 3 of us need to funnel chakra and he need to release the genjutsu from in the genjutsu world. Father I know you can here me, on 3 release the genjutsu while we funnel more chakra into you. 1, 2, 3....." They then funnel their chakra while and then Daichi breaks the genjutsu, but he is still out of it. "That seal won't hold him, so we have to take over when he gets out." Then one of the ninja makes a wood clone and tells it to teleport Daichi back to the village. Part 2, The Children Intervene "Children if you know what's best you'd get out of my way, this world has started in terror warring states are occurring more frequently and I feel my '''tailed beast' are sealed with-in ninja. Since the old man talked bug i'll remind him who I Samoa Seiji (lit. Six Paths of Samoa) is!"'' He said while using Senpondo again in the two, and then transforming his right arm into a rocket launcher, and the left one onto a Automatic assualt rifle and fire the bullets of both at them. "We can't move... '' ''"Yea I can tell, crap Shiden, can you teleport?" "No I can't move." Then the girl goes into sage mode for a plan. "Ikusa I know you're in there just come on out already!" The crow says and then continues, "Don't let Quirinus take over, you stopped him once you can do it again." Ikusa then comes to his senses and drops the bullets and senpondo, i'll win without you Quirinus. "Why didn't you shoot us?" "Stop asking questions and just attack" Then one of the boys weaves a few hand signs and wood starts to rush at Ikusa. Ikusa holds with hand out and with draws 70% of the childrens chakra to where they are now left with 30%. "Well the Preta Path works fine. The Wood then goes back into the ground and the children starts to breath heavily. "What......What was that?" "Hey....brother, we have to use sage mode." Then then 2 boys go into sage mode like their sister. Then all 3 of them in unison weave a wood hand sign and use Wood Release: Cutting Technique and shoot thousands of wooden spikes at Ikusa. Ikusa stomps his staff and the spikes fall, due to heaviness. "I'm tired of these children." He stomps his staff again then and 3 people with bold black eyes appear. "Release!" When Ikusa said that, the peoples eyes turned into the Rinnegan and began charging towards the 3 senju. "Crow get on my shoulder, Daichi should still have the formula on him." Instantly Ikusa was gone with the purple flash left behind. "Hey where are you going?" "No, Shiden, we don't need to worry, our father will handle him, we need to worry about these 3 here." Daichi then wakes up. Villagers told him that his children went to fight Ikusa while he recovered. Daichi immediately took off to the battle field, then half way to the fight, Ikusa pops up in front of Daichi. "Now old man i'll finish you off with this last sight moment." He said as he jumped up and held his hands out as if he were going to use Almighty Push. "Complete Destruction!!" "Hey Shiden, Seika Do you feel that chakra build?" "We need to get out of here." Then Shiden teleports him and his siblings out of the battlefield to an underground bunker where the rest of the villagers were. Then right before Ikusa does his jutsu, Daichi goes into Sage Mode and creates the Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, and a very large statue made out of wood rapidly takes form. Then he transfers chakra to the hands of the beast and summons Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon to try and protect the village. Bye Hold Man Daichi "Oh no old man that technique won't save you from this technique! For my left eye possesses the strongest ninjutsu known to the world!" All of a sudden wind breezes blew to where Shadogakure was, then water began to form, then fireballs shot at it, then lightning. "This is it, Complete Destruction!" All the natures of chakra then collided and made a huge explosion. Destroying over 95% of Shadogakure. With Daichi also. "(huff) Well, I think I had a pretty good life." ''Then right before the explosion, A wood clone comes up to Ikusa and says, ''"Ikusa, the little brother of the Sage of Six Paths, I hope you didn't think I didn't know who you were, i've been alive for 105 years, and when I was younger, I heard of a person with this unique skill, but died, at the time I didn't think anything about it. And when I fought I knew you were the Sage's little brother. Thats when I knew I couldn't beat you. And Just who is this crow, I sense a very large spirit and he has the Rinnegan, who is this? "He's my spirit guide." Ikusa said as he uses the Human Path to take Daichi's life. The kids get bad news "Hey what was that explosion?" "Lets go back to check it out." The kids go to the explosion to find Shadogakure in ruins. Then as they keep looking they find their father dead on the gound. ''"Father!!!!!!" ''All 3 of them say. Then Toshiro sees his sword beside him and picks it up. Category:Role plays Category:Roleplays Category:EmperorSigma RP's